i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
The God
| Image = Wang lin game.jpg|Game Wang lin.jpg|Novel Wang Lin manga core formation.jpg |Manga | ImgCaption = Game design | Chinese = 王林 | Pinyin = Wáng Lín | Alias = Wang Lin Slaughter (Clone) Transcendental Cultivator Ancestor of the Immortal-Astral Continent Renegade Immortal: Tie Zhu Black Hearted King Soul Devourer Supreme Celestial Ancestor Wang Lin Uncle Carpenter Wang Master Demon Xu Mu Thunder Celestial Suzaku’s Ancestor Ancient God Wang Lin Vermillion Bird Divine Emperor Sealer Venerate Wang Lin | Status = Alive | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = Unknown | Species = True God (Fusion of Ancient Clan and Celestial) | Gender = Male | Hair = White | Eye = Red | Spouse = Li Muwan Li Qian Mei | Family =Wang Ping (Son) Zhou Ru (Adopted daughter) Qing Yi (Daughter-in-law) Wang Zhuo (Cousin) Wang Hao (Cousin) | Friend = Situ Nan Qing Shui | Enemy = Allheaven | Master = Situ Nan Du Tian All-Seer | Disciple = Thirteen Xie Qing | Ally = | Occupation = Heaven Defying Cultivator Soul-Devourer Carpenter Ancestor of Immortal-Astral Continent | Affiliation = Immortal God Continent Country of Zhao Planet Suzaku Cloud Sky Sect Soul Refining Sect | Sect = | Universe = Immortal-Astral Continent | VastExpanse = | Mountain&Sea = | Planet = | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = Unknown Beyond Ancestor Realm | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody =Beyond Ancestor Realm 27 stars (Complete Gu Body + Xian Body) | Novel = Information needed | Manhua = | Book = 9 , 10 | Appears_in = | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = Wang Lin is the main character of Renegade Immortal, the English title of Xian Ni, the first of Er Gen's four novels set in the same universe. The events in I Shall Seal the Heavens take place much later than Renegade Immortal. By the time of the events in ISSTH, Wang Lin has already Transcended and is known as the Ancestor of the Immortal God Continent. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = In a description from the ISSTH novel, he was briefly described to be averagely handsome. He has white hair that is complemented by red eyes and a courageous disposition. The muderous aura overflowing from him together with his merciless expression gave him a sense of haughtiness. | Background = Wang Lin is one of the few cultivators in the Vast Expanse that were able to truly transcend. He, like two others, was able to crush one of Allheaven's fingers before the coming of Meng Hao's era. | History = Wang Lin only makes an appearance twice in the story, in Book 9. He first appeared after the destruction of the Mountain and Sea Realm when Meng Hao has become the Ninth Paragon of the Vast Expanse School. He laments the actions by the people of the Immortal God Continent, but, in the end, decides to not interfere and let fate play out. During this time, he is not alone, and is, in fact, in the company of a woman. The woman next to Wang Lin is, strongly believed to be, Li Muwan, his wife. She is like Meng Hao's Xu Qing, in that he rejected various consummate beauties and loved only her. Afterwards, when Meng Hao was attempting to Transcend, his clone, along with a clone of The Devil and a clone of Patriarch Vast Expanse, tried to stop Allheaven from interfering. Wang Lin's clone states that, although the God, the Devil, and the Ghost were unable to defeat Allheaven, Meng Hao has the capabilities to do it, thus, the reason for them protecting Meng Hao. During the time that Meng Hao attacks the Immortal God Continent, he encounters someone with a bloodline connection with Wang Lin. It is assumed this person is from the Wang Clan from the Renegade Immortal series and not the Wang Clan of I Shall Seal the Heavens. Although Wang Lin's descendant doesn't seem to have the black mist, the will of Allheaven that controls the puppets of the Immortal God Continent, he still resists Meng Hao, unlike Situ Nan's soul piece and the other seven people free from the influence of the Allheaven. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia =Although it is said that Meng Hao at the end of ISSTH is more powerful than Wang Lin, as a unimaginably large amount of time has passed (more than the time which passed from Meng Hao killing Allheaven till the point of him breaking the curse and almost completely merging with Allheaven) so even Meng Hao's post ancestor cultivation should be no match for either Wang Lin, Su Ming or Patriarch Vast Expanse. | MoreQuotes = |planet = |region = |allies = |Novel Mo Ling Liu Mei Zhou Wutai Du Tian Zhou Yi Li Yuan }} Category:Characters Category:Immortal God Continent/Characters Category:Male Category:Renegade Immortal/Characters Category:Transcendental Cultivators Category:Five Entities Category:Path of Cultivation